Friction
by Lizardgirl135
Summary: Ivan's been too busy with work to spend 'time' with Matthew, so Matthew decides to do some thing about it. RusCan M for obvious reasons. Please enjoy.


**Hi guys, I know it's been awhile but I'm finally updating. This story is a birthday present for my friend ****grellsmidnightlover****. This story has been stuck in my head for a month or so, and so I finally decided to write it down.**

**Important I'm thinking about discontinuing ****The Bear, the Mouse, and Their Child. ****It's going nowhere, and it doesn't seem to be very popular. Leave reviews on^ it and tell me whether or not I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did Ruscan would be canon. **

_**Friction**_

_**~#~#~#~#~**_

"Sigh what am I going to do with that man?" Matthew complained to his friend Francis.

"What's the matter mon ami?"

"Ivan hasn't touched me for almost a month! He's been too busy working on a special assignment from work. Don't get me wrong I'm glad he's working hard, it's just… I have needs too damn it!"

Francis raised an eyebrow at this, Matthew hardly ever cursed. _This must really be bothering him._

"Well Matthew if you need help I've got a pretty good idea."

Matthew blushed. "R-really you'd really help me with something like that."

"Honhonhon, but of course mon ami. Now listen this is what you need to do *whisper whisper*."

"E-eh? O-oh my."

"Yes and then you *whisper*."

Matthew's face got even redder, impossible as it should have been. "A-are you sure that'll work?"

"Oh but of course, Honhonhon…"

~Later that night~

Ivan was working in his office. He was very stressed out and irritated. Not to mention he hadn't been able to spend any 'time' with his Matvey since this whole ordeal started. Needless to say he was starting to get a case of blue balls. _But I guess this is what I get for dating the boss's 'precious baby brother'._

Meanwhile outside of Ivan's office door, Matthew was getting nervous about this stunt he was about to, at least try to, pull. Taking one last shaky breath he opened the door and slipped inside. Ivan noticed nothing since his desk faced the window on the other side of the room.

Matthew, quietly, snuck up behind Ivan and wrapped his arms around the Russian's shoulders. Using the sexiest voice he could muster he whispered in Ivan's ear, "Ivan dear, please come to bed its late and I… miss you." As the last word came out of his mouth he licked the shell of Ivan's ear then blew on it, sending shivers up Ivan's spine.

"Mmmm… Matvey w-we talked about this. I know it's been a while, but I'm almost finished. Two more days I promise." Ivan said closing his eyes desperately trying to resist the temptation that was his lover.

Matthew pouted. _Well this will be harder than I thought. No matter, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve._ He quietly and swiftly slipped into Ivan's lap.

"Come on Ivan, please for me?"

"Matvey I-." The rest of the sentence was lost, for Ivan had opened his eyes, and what he saw was… well let's just say it was quite a sight.

There in his lap sat his Matvey… in a white lacy corset paired with a white almost see through, thong and matching garter belt. His hair was messy in a very, very, very, sexy way. And to top it all off he smelt of maple and vodka. I van could already feel himself grow rock hard. He wasn't the only one, oh no, because Matthew felt it too. Smirking he wiggled his ass creating friction, and watched as Ivan took a shaky breath.

"Hmm that's what I thought, now will you come to bed?"

"N-no."

Matthew paled, feeling all of his confidence drain. And with that came a flood of many other emotions: anger, sadness, confusion, embarrassment, and much more. But the two that stood out the most were fear and rejection. However before he had the time to process this, or even ask why, he found himself lying on top of Ivan's desk with Ivan standing over him.

"Wha-?"

"Too far away."

And with that I van seized Matthew's mouth in a bruising kiss. He then moved to Matthew's neck, sucking and nibbling.

"I-Ivan!" Matthew's hands latched onto the Russian's hair.

But Ivan didn't stop, he just started moving down further giving the rest of Matthew's body the same treatment. Until he reached Matthew's hard nipples. He latched onto the right one and nipped and sucked. And using his hand he gave the other one attention as well. Once the right nipple was thoroughly abused he moved to the other one giving it the same treatment. Ivan began to undo the corset that was so rudely hiding the rest of his Matvey from him. Matthew on the other hand started undressing the Russian as well. The two were growing more and more eager as each piece of clothing was removed. Cocks getting harder and harder as more and more skin was revealed. Finally they were both naked. It really had been too long. They started kissing, not able to get enough of each other. Tongues were battling for dominance.

Ivan started moving down, and stopped when he reached the inside of Matthew's right thigh… his sensitive spot. Once there he bit hard almost hard enough to draw blood.

"I-Ivan ungh…" Matthew shuttered, desperately trying to keep his moans in. Ivan kissed the bite mark and moved up a little until he was face to face with Matthews's arousal. He swallowed Matthew's cock taking all, if not most, of it in.

"Ah! Ivan! Mmmm…"

Ivan reached for the lotion that was so conveniently placed on his desk. Using it he thoroughly coated his fingers in the slick solution and started preparing Matthew.

Matthew didn't notice being too focused on what Ivan was doing to his cock with his tongue. Ivan started to move his finger around until he felt the muscles around it fully relax. Then he entered a second finger while giving Matthew's cock a good hard suck to distract him from the pain. He scissored his fingers searching for the spot that never failed to make his Matvey moan.

"Ooooh, Ivan!"

_There it is. _Ivan thought happily. He entered a third finger and started thrusting never missing the spot. He had to use his one free hand to keep Matthew from choking him by thrusting.

"I-Ivan, please I need you! Please!"

Ivan gave one more good suck before pulling off with a pop.

"I'm sorry Matvey, what was that?"

Why was he such a masochist? He was hard as rock, painfully so. He needed his Matvey, needed to be buried balls deep inside his sweet tight Matvey. But he needed to hear his Matvey beg for it, to say that he was Ivan's and no one else's… and Matthew knew this.

"Ivan please, I need this, I need you. I'm yours and yours alone. Please I- ohh…"

Ivan finally penetrated Matthew. Oh how they missed this. The touching, the intimacy… the love.

"Ugh Matvey sooo tight!"

"Ivan! M-move. Oh God please move!"

Ivan obeyed, he started thrusting at a slow pace, then slowly started picking up the pace. Once he found Matthew's prostate again he thrusted as hard as he could, ramming into it. Over and over again.

"Oh Ivan…"

"M-Matvey…"

Ivan started peppering Matthew's neck with bites and kisses again. Meanwhile he reached his hand down and grabbed Matthew's needy erection and started to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Ivan, I-I'm close!"

"M-me too."

Matthew started meeting Ivan thrust for thrust.

"Oooohh…"

They came together. White hot pleasure moved through their bodies. Ivan rode out their orgasms until it was all over. He sat down in his desk chair breathlessly dragging Matthew along with him. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, neither of them wanting to move or get up. They just held onto each other tightly; glad to just take in the glorious aftermath. That is until Matthew yawned tiredly.

"Come on Matvey, let's get you to bed." Ivan said picking him up and carrying him bridal style to their bedroom. He laid Matthew down on the bed where he fell asleep almost immediately. Ivan cleaned them off and laid down next to his lover pulling him into a tight embrace where he fell asleep almost soon after.

~The next morning~

When Matthew woke up he struggled out of the Russian's tight grip and got out of bed. He threw on one of Ivan's large tee shirts and went down to the kitchen where he started making breakfast.

Ivan woke up sensing that the blond wasn't in the bed with him anymore. Wondering where the blond went he went downstairs to the kitchen and smiled at the sight. Matthew had his back to him as he cooked. The tee shirt he was wearing didn't cover the bottom of his sweet ass. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Good morning Matvey."

"Haha morning love."

They kissed both thinking, _God I missed this._


End file.
